The present invention relates generally to railguns, and more specifically relates to methods and apparatus for spinning projectiles fired from railguns.
Railguns have been utilized to fire projectiles at high velocities. Railguns utilize a pair of conductors extending in spaced relation along a barrel through which the projectile is accelerated. An electrical potential is applied between the two conductors, passing a high current through an armature on the projectile. The projectile is accelerated down the barrel and out the muzzle of the railgun.
In conventional projectile weaponry, such as fire arms and artillery, it has been known that significant benefits to weapon performance are achieved by causing the fired projectile to spin about its longitudinal axis. Such spin increases the stability of the projectile in flight, causing the projectile to travel more predictably and accurately towards its target. In conventional weapon technology, a spin is mechanically induced into a projectile as it traverses the weapon barrel. To induce the spin, the barrel of the weapon includes rifling, a plurality of helical grooves extending down the barrel. As the projectile is fired out the barrel, the grooves cut into the projectile casing and induce a spin in the projectile. Because the pitch of the rifling is fixed, the rate of spin is directly related to the velocity of the projectile within the barrel.
Prior to the present invention, there has been no means by which to impart a spin to a projectile fired from a railgun. Accordingly, the present invention provides a new method and apparatus for imparting a spin to a projectile fired from a railgun and for controlling the rate of the spin as the projectile travels within the barrel of the railgun independently of the velocity of the projectile.